House of the White Maple
by Demitria Miriam
Summary: The boy was as pretty as any of the women in the House, and would be even more so as he matured. But that's what ultimately led the Lady to begin his training- and eventual employment- in the way of the Geisha. SesshxInu. AU.
1. Introduction

Title: House of the White Maple  
Author: Demitria Miriam  
Pairing: Sessh x Inu  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and make no money off this piece of fan created fiction. All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ Media, Sunrise, etc. I only own the writing.  
Notes: Written for a 100 Themes Challenge over at deviantart. In addition to that challenge I'm also challenging myself to make each chapter 100 words (we'll see how long this does or doesn't last!). Also, each chapter name will be the theme word for that chapter.

Summary: The boy was as pretty as any of the women in the House, and would be even more so as he matured. But that's what ultimately led the Lady to begin his training- and eventual employment- in the way of the Geisha. SesshxInu. AU/AR.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

The House of the White Maple was one of the longest standing, yet most ridiculed, houses of geisha, and was renowned if only for its history of turning its luck around.

So when one of its most successful geishas had given birth to a baby boy before bleeding out, the Lady of the house had thought nothing more of it than a debt paid.

However, she spared the child's life, and ten springs passed before she noticed.

How fortuitous that his mother's unrivaled beauty had shown through in his features. And how fortunate she was to think to utilize it.

* * *

Words: 100


	2. Complicated

**Chapter 2: Complicated**

The Lady had made him move out of the main house the women stayed in and into a small room connected to the food storage when he'd turned twelve.

No reason was given and the move itself was abrupt. However, for all intents and purposes, he'd been relieved, for his body had been changing, his thoughts straying and his desires craving something other than shelter and food.

Even now, one week into sleeping alone, he still didn't quite understand the urges he was experiencing, nor the reason they thrilled him. And he equally doubted he would receive answers anytime soon.

* * *

Words: 100


	3. Making History

**Chapter 3: Making History**

Now fifteen, he began working in the main house in the evenings with the other women.

Geishas, that's what they were all called. Even him. They served as not only entertainment for their clients but as companions, too, listening to heroic tales of adventure night after night.

And while he would never care enough to remember, he was the first male geisha the White Maple had ever employed. His birth, his training in their ways of service was now a part of their history.

But in the end, despite it, he still felt like nothing more than a painted whore.

* * *

Words: 100


	4. Rivalry

**Chapter 4: Rivalry**

He always focused solely on what he was supposed to do, nothing else.

And while he held no issues with the other geishas among the house whom he also shared clients with, he still found himself not only the subject of rivalry among the men that visited, but among some of the older women whom he worked with, too. And all this despite his best efforts to remain as insignificant as a shadow.

However, he paid no mind to it for his focus was taken up by one thing: pay off his debt, and he would be free to leave.

* * *

Words: 100


	5. Unbreakable

**Chapter 5: Unbreakable**

The boy's eyes cracked open to peer through the darkness as he watched the intruder flounder past the threshold of his "room" drunkenly. The man released an oath as he knocked into the corner of a makeshift cabinet.

It wasn't the first time the Lord of the house had wandered here after the evening's festivities. However, it _was _the first time he looked at the young male in a way he'd only ever gazed at the female geishas with.

The boy steeled himself with a single thought as the man moved further into his room:

He would not be broken.

* * *

Words: 100


	6. Obsession

**Chapter 6: Obsession**

He'd watched over the child ever since he'd been born, fascinated by the soul tethered to his own. Always watching but never being able to partake in the boy's daily life.

Such were the laws of the gods, though; "the mortal in which you're inexplicably drawn to is the one you are destined to watch over. But forbidden are they to you."

After all, no god could fathom earthly emotions. Their guidance was not done because they cared, nor was it to absolve a soul when it came to the afterlife.

It was nothing but obsession.

To all but one...

* * *

Words: 100


	7. Eternity

**Chapter 7: Eternity**

He'd spent the better half of forever waiting for the other piece of his soul. Then the day came, fifteen springs ago, when his center filled with a foreign contentedness and his being thrived anew.

He quickly located the new soul that came into existence that day, gazing down from beyond the mortal realm, breath he didn't breathe somehow still catching in his throat.

So beautiful...

The infant's mother gave him a name before the light left her eyes, her arms falling limp at her sides.

And one single word uttered from the god's mouth as he repeated it, _"Sesshoumaru."_

* * *

Words: 100


	8. Gateway

**Chapter 8: Gateway**

The passage of time for mortals went by relatively slowly, but to a god, the years ticked away like hours. Already the boy had seen and passed his fifteenth spring, all the while the god that watched over him paced behind the sealed gateway, unable to yet wanting to cross into the boy's world.

It was laughable when he thought about it. That while mortals could live on earth and then pass on to this world, he was expressly forbidden to cross the barrier and walk in their world.

But he would. If it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Words: 100


	9. Death

**Chapter 9: Death**

The women mourned the untimely passing of their Lady, for with her gone the Lord was free to do as he pleased. They didn't know the cause of the woman's death. They didn't know anything other than ill-conceived lies.

The Lady's burial was as she had been in life; exceedingly overpriced and barren of loved ones save for the unfaithful husband and the whores who made her income.

He stood at her grave long after the others left; glaring at it with a spitefulness he never had for her when she'd been alive.

For now his debt had been increased.

* * *

Words: 100


	10. Opportunities

**Chapter 10: Opportunities**

The night of the Lady's death had been the same night the Lord thought he could steal into Sesshoumaru's darkened room.

As a boy, the man had never had the nerve to physically touch him, but as he aged the Lord's ill intentions had increased to where he had more in mind than a quick grope and tug.

When the Lord came to his room he'd been ready to fight. However, as soon as the man was on him the Lady was there suddenly, hitting him in the back.

And then she'd been beaten until her lungs filled with blood.

* * *

Words: 100

Author's Note: I'm so proud I've been able to keep chapters at 100 words so far x3 Thanks to all of you that are reading and commenting so far as well! Anyway, break time!


	11. 33 Percent

**Chapter 11: 33%**

Several weeks had passed since the burial, and things had been relatively calm at the White Maple.

Walking home from the market now, his face set in a frown as he mentally calculated how much he had left to pay of his debt, Sesshoumaru didn't notice the lump lying in the middle of the road until it was too late.

He stared as the white dog in front of him whined indignantly, both of them now on the ground and covered in dirt.

The cost of adopting the limping stray aside, he'd say he had about 33% left to pay.

* * *

Words: 100


	12. Impressions

**Chapter 12: Impressions  
**

While Sesshoumaru had senses superior to others, he _had_ lived in this House ever since he'd been born and had become accustomed to its smells and sounds.

He frowned at the bedraggled canine he'd snuck in earlier as it seemed to grumble at Sesshoumaru's bed which lied haphazardly on the ground, it's black nose turned up in his (for it was a he) displeasure.

The dog apparently had standards.

A clumsy noise sounded from down the hall then, Sesshoumaru reacting instinctively as he pushed the dog under a bench and quickly threw a cloth over it.

The Lord was coming.

* * *

Words: 100

Author's Note: PLEASE READ MY NOTES.

**1)** Deleted the initial chapter 12 because I felt it was out of nowhere, and I had only wanted to make note of something.

**2)** This is what I wanted to make note of: While I admit I don't know a lot about the history of geishas, I did do basic research for this fic. So when I got a couple reviews that questioned my knowledge on geishas, I figured it'd be wise to clarify a few things if you are indeed unaware: Geishas are- as I've stated in earlier chapters- entertainers and companions to high paying customers. Entertainers in the sense of dance, music, etc, NOT in the selling of their flesh. Sesshoumaru merely feels like they're whores since their Lord gets the money they earn, and only gives them meager portions of it, etc.

**3)** If you find something confusing about this fic, let me know, because while I have it planned out in my head in detail I may not express it (seeing as I'm limiting myself to 100 words each chapter) as clearly as I could to you guys.


	13. Dead Wrong

**Chapter 13: Dead Wrong**

This time... he was alone.

The Lady of the House was not here to curb her husband's dangerously escalating tastes as the man entered his room, leering at him like he was a fresh piece of meat.

Sesshoumaru stood his ground, easily the same height as the man, but possibly not as strong. Demon though he was, he was still a child compared to the Lord whose age had been a mystery even to his late wife.

However, if the man thought he would stand still and let the other defile him as he wished...

Then he was dead wrong.

* * *

Words: 100


	14. Running Away

**Chapter 14: Running Away**

The man yelled out for help as he ran through the House from his assailant, but none in the main hall heard him amongst the festivities.

His heart jumped at the low, unearthly growl that rumbled behind him.

He was being hunted.

Already it'd had the taste of his blood, having bit into his ankles, deep enough where blood dripped down his heels.

His terror escalated as he ran himself into a wall then and fell down crying for mercy.

Turning around he screamed in horror as he glanced two glowing yellow eyes rushing at him from beyond the darkness.

* * *

Words: 100


	15. Judgment

**Chapter 15: Judgment **

The man's blood tasted like shit on the tongue of a canine.

Regardless of that, the god stared down at the whimpering mass of useless mortal filth that had already lost consciousness.

Burning yellow eyes stared, yearning for revenge.

Oh, how he _ached_ to pass judgment on the mortal and throw him to the minions of the netherworld. How he _longed_ to see them tear apart his flesh as he fell deeper and deeper into the hell world.

Yet he refrained. For his concerns lied in a different room.

Turning away, he allowed the man to live.

For the moment.

* * *

Words: 100


	16. At Peace

**Chapter 16: At Peace  
**

Sesshoumaru had been able to do nothing more than stare in a sort of numbed state as the dog chased the Lord out of the room, only to come limping back a few minutes later, tail wagging and mouth panting.

The dog nudged him, and his limbs relaxed as if a spell had been undone. He fell into a seated position upon the lump of mattress that was his bed, the dog whining at him as it curled up next to him.

Somehow Sesshoumaru knew the rest of the night would be peaceful; no further anomalies would disturb his sleep.

* * *

Words: 100


	17. Excuses

**Chapter 17: Excuses**

The next day the Lord had refused to even be in eyesight of him.

And Sesshoumaru had been foolhardy enough to think the remaining weeks he'd calculated he had left at the House would be peaceful at least.

Then the Lord sent word to him that evening that his debt had been added onto. And he told himself- even with the Lord adding a year's worth to his debt- he would ultimately prevail.

But it was just an excuse.

Despite his anger and voracity of fulfilling his debt, he knew the truth in the end.

He had nowhere to go.

* * *

Words: 100


	18. Vengeance

**Chapter 18: Vengeance**

The Lord had been scarce that week, yet in his stead, small gifts had arrived almost daily for Sesshoumaru. While the god's suspicions flared, they instantly died when he caught the leaping wonder softly etched in his mortal's face.

However, the god later cursed his own naivety, as he'd not thought anything amiss. For when food for both he and his ward arrived that night, they'd gulped it down without a second thought.

He'd fallen into an unnatural sleep then before waking to nothing but blinding pain. And in this form he was no stronger than the beast he resembled.

* * *

Words: 100


	19. Love

**Chapter 19: Love**

The god awoke, unsure of where he was, and issued a warning that ended up coming out as a low growl.

Hands soothed over his bloodied, matted fur, reassuring him he was in safe company.

Something stung the cut running along his muzzle, and at first he thought it was water from the cloth rubbing over his wounds. However, his eyes focused and he realized the wetness originated from the gold eyes staring down at him softly.

Strange how Sesshoumaru's face held no trace of emotion, mouth firmly set, yet his eyes clearly conveyed what mortal's referred to as love.

* * *

Words: 100


	20. Tears

**Chapter 20: Tears**

The boy had shed no more tears after the first one had escaped. And while Sesshoumaru had brought the god's canine form back to the House they'd been drugged in, he'd cleaned him up, and stashed him under the bench again.

It wasn't until later that night the god noticed the large bruise across Sesshoumaru's face as moonlight filtered through the window.

And as much as the god wished to seek out and eradicate the Lord for touching his ward… all he could do was nuzzle the sleeping male, tears he'd never experienced before or known falling down his face.

* * *

Words: 100


	21. Inspiration

**Chapter 21: My Inspiration**

The dog had kept quiet and hidden, as if not wanting to draw attention to him unnecessarily, yet would welcome him back to the room each day with a wagging tail.

Sesshoumaru found it perplexing the stray continued to stay with him even after he'd been drugged and beaten to near death by the Lord… yet here the mutt was, sleeping at his side contentedly.

_Loyalty to something keeps him here, keeps him believing in this world_, Sesshoumaru thought idly as he gazed up at the stars beyond his reach.

Perhaps... he would try to live for something as well.

* * *

Words: 100


	22. Forgotten

**Chapter 22: Forgotten**

The coming days had seemed to be fine. But slowly, the god noticed trepidation creep into his young ward's step as the looks of his housemates intensified with questionable rumor.

The boy wasn't unsettled by the suspicions of his peers.

No, it was the unwanted attention he was receiving that made him falter in his usually effortless glide.

Only then did it hit the god.

He'd completely forgotten that he'd come to Earth to _protect_ the boy, not put him in danger and confuse him further.

The god hung his head in defeat; he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Words: 100


	23. Never Again

**Chapter 23: Never Again**

Like a ghost, the god crept through the House after his ward had fallen asleep, mindful of keeping his canine form's claws from tapping against the wood paneling.

He could not stay.

Not with the boy risking his wellbeing to take care of "some stray" he'd found. Not when the god wished to be _more_ than just a companion to the young male...

What use was he in this form?

None.

But even more importantly… He would not endanger his ward ever again.

As he stole into the night, he could not contain his heart's regretful last words.

"Farewell, Sesshoumaru."

* * *

Words: 100


	24. Fork in the Road

**Chapter 24: Fork in the Road**

The god stood at the edge of a cliff, staring out across the awakening sky.

The world was caught between light and dark, between one way of being and another.

Just as he was.

This was his last chance. He could stay and put Sesshoumaru in further danger...

Or... he could leave and sever the connection that'd been growing between the two of them before having to face the severe consequences that awaited him the moment he returned to the immortal plane...

Still hesitant, he took a step forward, bracing himself as he fell as the world swallowed him whole.

* * *

Words: 100  
Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long for me to update; been busy with work and even busier being really lazy about updating what I have written for this, haha! Those still wondering "who" the god is will have to wait for a solid answer for a while; there's an art to it, lolol.


	25. On the Line

**Chapter 25: On the Line **

He'd passed back home from the mortal realm, and almost instantly he'd been apprehended.

"Come with us," one of the guardians had said, ready for a struggle.

The god, usually one known for his defiance, merely hung his head and followed quietly, surprising his escorts.

Upon reaching their destination- a huge, magnificent yet terrifying room- the guardians took their leave as one of the immortal world's generals approached.

"You've put not only your very existence on the line, but my own as well," came a deep voice, both reprimanding and compassionate.

The young god finally looked up, "I know, tou-san."

* * *

Words: 100  
Author's Note: Huge hint xD Annnnd sort of cheating on this theme, since it was actually "online". However, seeing as this is set somewhere wayyyy pre-Internet... I hope you'll pardon me xD Also, I'm thinking I will TRY to update once a day (or every other day) but what I foresee happening is just updating on the weekends. Guess we'll see lol.


	26. Unsettling Revelations

**Chapter 26: Unsettling Revelations**

"This is your failure alone."

The General's words were harsh, though not because they were spoken by a god that far outranked him.

No, it was harder to hear because the man that reproached him now was his own father.

"You realize if the higher ups decide to forfeit that boy's life, it's because of your interference?"

This took the young god back a moment and he stood, enraged and mindless of protocol. "He doesn't _know_ anything! They can't just extinguish his existence for something he wasn't even aware of!" he yelled out.

"It may not matter," his father sighed.

* * *

Words: 100


	27. Failure

**Chapter 27: Failure**

If the Council deemed the young god guilty, not only would he be subjugated to punishments unimaginable but so would Sesshoumaru, whose punishment would be nothing short of death.

The god hung his head.

He had failed his ward- someone he'd slowly learned had become a friend during their short weeks together, despite the difference in their species (not so different; one was inuyoukai while he'd been a dog… That had to count for something, right?).

Yet his hopes remained isolated as he sat miserably in his very own holding cell, awaiting whatever verdict the Council would offhandedly decide upon.

* * *

Words: 100


	28. Rebirth

**Chapter 28: Rebirth**

His father was the one that came to his cell to deliver the Council's verdict.

However, neither spoke as the elder stood over his son in an imposing fashion.

"The light in your eyes is fading," came his father's deep voice.

The young god snorted. "I find it funny that you're surprised by this."

Silence stretched itself around the room before contracting at the General's voice.

"As you know, when a god is born, their names are never spoken by anyone save for the bearer and the child."

He gave his father an impatient look.

"However... you are a _demi_-god."

* * *

Words: 100

Author's Note: If you're still wondering why these are only 100 words it's because I'm challenging myself to write ONLY 100 words (though whether I'll be able to continue to do that effectively who knows). Thanks for reading and staying with this even though I've been MIA for a bit and in between updates! Family's out visiting and summer is always the worst time for me to write (that's not counting immense writing blocks I get during the year either, haha).


End file.
